


A Mother's Lament

by MeowMeowtheNekomata



Series: Tribal Pokémon Universe [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mentions of Gary, Gen, Mentions of Ash - Freeform, Mentions of Leaf, Mentions of Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowtheNekomata/pseuds/MeowMeowtheNekomata
Summary: Delia's thoughts as she loses her only daughter, and her tragic emotions as a mother having to lose two of her children, one gone forever, and the other changed and scared forever and having to protect and raising her youngest child.One-shot





	A Mother's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is the first time I finished a story! 
> 
> WooHoo!
> 
> Please comment, I would really appreciate it!~

Delia’s P.O.V.

 

The day I lost my sweet daughter, I lost a piece of my heart. They took her away from me, and I left her in a strange and scary school **all alone**.

 

It shattered, burned, and evaporated when I learned she would never return to home, to her family, to her brothers, to me, a mother who always had waited for open arms for my children to come home safe and sound and now my heart has a piece that's missing. My tears destroyed and ruined my son’s birthday, I’m sorry, my child. I’ll get you another cake, but I can’t get you another older sister, I’m so sorry.

 

Still, no explanation, no answers to my questions, why and how did my daughter passed. I ask, yell, scream my questions at the people who claim to be above of us yet they call me ridiculous, a grieving mother, who only want answers to my daughter’s death so I could move on. They say the dead is the dead, I do not need to know anything anymore.

 

Rage and the seed of anger were planted in my broken heart on that day. These men, these people don’t understand the pain of loss, loss of a loved one. The pain of losing one that you care so much, these people, do they care about their own children???

I hate this, I hate this, I despise this!

 

One of those peoples’ child drowned my anger, calmed it with a pain of lost. Oh that child’s eyes drowned with sorrow, an innocent thought was gone on that day for him, lost his parents from war, like my son learning on his birthday that his sister will never return to celebrate with him, and when his father left for war, left both of us to fend for ourselves with his unborn little brother. That child’s tears, his loss, his torn innocent is the voice to tell me I’m human, and he is too, and he cares and so do I, that calmed my rage.

 

I gave birth to my new child, my beautiful new son with big innocent eyes, I want to protect that.

I believe that the world agrees with me as well because the great Ho-oh's feathers were gifted on his birth, my child, the world will protect you, but the people will try to harm you. I’m scared. Scared for you. What is your future? Will our new generation be safe, will our culture, and people survive from this injustice?

I thought we could be safe again, just you, me, and your older brother....I'm so sorry your father couldn't be here with you.

A great tragedy fell on my little family again, Why? Not again! These, these men are back again wanting to take my son now, to their suspicious schools, I don’t care, I do not care, I won’t let them take my two children left from my grasp, I can’t let them leave me and never return again, I can’t take another heartbreak anymore. I’ll go insane.

 

My boy, my child, my son, my dear Red, please be careful. Mom can't lose you too! Mom doesn't have the heart to lose someone in the family again!

 

Listen carefully, observe well, try to avoid getting hurt at all cost, and fight back if you need to.

 

I know though, when my child comes back home….he’ll be like his father, bent almost broken. Please to the Guardian Spirits, to the Spirits of our ancestors, to the Spirits of the Pokémon, please protect my child. When he gets home, please don’t make him give up like his father. Who changed after the War, and decide to leave this small, and lonely family.

 

Red, please your younger brother doesn’t even know you yet, so please come back home.

 

To my Daughter, may you find peace and comfort in the afterlife.

 

To my newborn son; Ash, please stay with me, may you rise from our ancestor's ashes.

 

To Red, may you survive this terror that these people put you in.

 

And to me, a mother’s lament, my worries, my fears….please don’t make them come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a part two when Delia finds out both her sons are gay....maybe
> 
> Comment if you want the part two  
> Comments make me want to keep writing  
> Please comment, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
